misunderstood
by fantasiedreamar
Summary: "he's a lying trickster who just brings death and cold to children" that's what everyone said. but all jack wanted was to be understood... (I'm rubbish at summaries XD!) rated T coz I'm paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys I've been thinking about writing this for a while now and i would appreciate it if you would comment because i would really love to carry this on, I'll probs post the next chapter any way reviews or no reviews! please read love you all XD**

**disclaimer: working on it ;D**

Jack pov

I woke up from my deep slumber, looking around my crystal blue eyes adjusting to the aureate light. I slowly got up head spinning madly from the movement, I threw the silk covers off and forced my numb legs off the edge of what I assumed was a king sized bed. I stood up black dots danced across my vision, I flung my arms out searching for support, missing a wooden statue by a millimetre my legs gave out under me and I landed with a loud thump on the ground.

Guardians

North was to busy yelling at the cheeky red elf to notice the unmistakable glow of the man in the moons beam so much so that Phil had to make an ear shattering sound in order for North to look at him "vat?" North snapped in a thick Russian accent, realising the shocked expression on Phil's face North calmed down putting on a cheery smile "sorry Phil vat is it that you vant?" Phil pointed up to the moon "ahhhh vy didn't you say so!" North boomed turning to the moon Phil slapped his face in frustration and turned on his heel to walk off "VAT!" screeched North. Phil slowly turned around expecting to be told what to do. Phil stood shocked at the site of his masters face, the golly man he knew was nowhere to be seen instead stood a worried man with all life drained from his face. Phil said something in yetish "he's back" was Phil's answer nodding slowly pill grimly left the room leaving a worried and confused Santa behind.

North sat down on his red velvet chair, taking steady breaths in and out "I need to call the guardians" North muttered to himself, forcing his huge body to stand up north stumbled his way to the globe room reaching out to the control panel for support, he pushed down the leaver causing a beautiful array of lights to flutter out across the night sky.

Jack pov

I could feel the wind dancing around me I woke up a gleeful smile on my face this time when I got up I wasn't dizzy so I stretched my body like a cat before yawing again, I walked over to a mirror which was rusting at the edges and looked at my appearance I looked the same except m normal short spiky hair was a little longer than wanted, looking around for something sharp I found broken pieces of shattered glass scattered across the floor. Probably wind. I thought to myself, smiling at the thought that wind wanted to be with me. I picked up a shard careful not to cut myself. I can't stand the sight of blood. And started cutting my hair when was satisfied I stopped, checking my hair out in the mirror I grinned "it's good to be back" I stated. I walked over to the window longing to be with my friend again, I tried to open it but it was jammed shut after the millionth try I gave up, I turned around but was stopped dead in my tracks at the sound of wind screaming my name. I ran back to the window and started bashing on the panes "wind" I shouted pounding so hard at the glass that blood smears started to appear, one look at the horrible red liquid was all it took for me to pass out.

Guardians

"bunny" north said walking over to the large annoyed rabbit "what do you want north it's a month before Easter!" north walked towards bunny clearly not in the mood "he has awoken" Bunny's fur stood on end, bunny's nose twitched suddenly "what are we going to do?" north sighed making motion to follow him "everyone else iz here" north opened the large oak door revealing a flustered and panicking tooth and a pacing sandman, tooth nervously fluttered to north "what are we going to do?" north thought long and hard about this. It's been 300 years since them and the 3 seasonals put the boy devil to sleep, and clearly no one thought he was going to wake up so no one had a plan on when he did. North looked into tooth's worried eyes "we call the seasons" bunny took a sharp intake of breath and then groaned, all eyes were one him "what" north strode up to bunny "bunny this is serious hate them after da!" north approached the control panel for the second time of today and pressed a sparkling gold button, instantly brown, green, red flairs shot into the air exploding leaving wisps of smoke in their wake. 5 minutes later the 3 seasons arrived, spring arriving in a long white dress covered in roses and lily petals her blonde hair let lose down here back covered in rain drops and small flowers that shone in the sun, her small body frame added to the fragile appearance, that tricked almost anyone but not the guardians from watching her fight they learned that she was far from weak. Then came summer, tall and tanned, red wavy hair tied into a bun, she was wearing a red dress that stopped above the knees and was wearing gold heels that could kill someone if kicked, then lastly there was autumn a dark skinned man with bronze hair up to his shoulders, he was wearing a green vest with dark brown pants and was holding a shepherds stick, which looked like it was out of place, it looked lifeless in autumns hands, his eyes where a hazelnut brown that shone in the light. "why are we here?" spring asked sweetly "I'm afraid there is grave news" at that summer tensed up "its him isn't it" north nodded slowly, autumns knuckles crushed "well what are we waiting for lets finish the cruel basterd!" autumn shouted and ran to the door summoning the winds (well trying to anyway) autumn got frustrated "winds obey me now!" a large gust of wind knocked him over. _Never… _was his answer spring and summer swapped worried expressions, "vait" north said "ve must have za plan no?" everyone nodded in agreement and took their place in North's study.

Jack pov

I woke up my head pounding madly, I forced my trembling body to my feet trying not to make eye contact with the blood on the window, I grabbed the silk sheets and ran over to the blood covered pain, forcing a gag back I quickly wiped away the remaining blood and through the silk far away. I gazed out of the window to see an array of red, green and brown it was a beautiful sight but something seamed wrong like there was one missing, quickly I shake the feeling away and sat on the bed bored out of my mind. I suddenly realised something. My staff. I panicked cursing under my breath "no, no, no" I whispered, I looked everywhere up on the rafters and under the bed, exhausted and frustrated I fell onto the mattress and gazed at the ceiling, a sudden wave of overwhelming sorrow crashed over me, I began to sob uncontrollably, soon my sobs turned into shouts and curses, tears falling freely from my eyes I curled up into a ball and fell unconscious.

Guardians

"right everyone knows what to do?" commanded autumn, every one nodded their heads, "okay lets go through the plan once more" said spring softly, bunny coughed "okay then, so spring and summer guard the door, do not make any sound, autumn you will be down the corridor blocking the exit just in case he gets past" summer clenched her fists "uh not like he will anyway" bunny added nervously, getting an approving look form spring "as I was saying tooth will look through the window to see his position and me and north will be ready with the cuffs and sandy" bunny turned towards him " will knock him out" sandy gave a brave nod and slapped his fist into his palms, everyone got sprang into action, tooth flew out of the window, north and everyone else got into the slay willingly (except form bunny who was dragged on by spring) and took off. They rose higher and higher into the clouds careful to not be seen; they landed at the back of a tall white building that blended into the snowy background. Everyone was silent, until they heard a mistakable cry of a child. Bunny tensed up, "that monsters got a child" he sneered "don't be fooled bunnymund for the creature of ice and snow is a trickster" shot back autumn "its bloody cold here" summer said shivering "what do you expect little sister we are in Antarctica!" shouted autumn "brother please we must be quiet" whispered spring. Autumn nodded and pushed past the guardians approaching the door. "Vait!" north whispered loudly, he pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Every one took up their positions, summer and spring at the door, autumn at the entrance sandy, north and bunny outside waiting. With one swift nod from autumn, spring softly knocked on the door, immediately the crying stopped.

**please review I'll love you forever! :D**

**(I'll try and up date every couple of days!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you so much for everyone that reviewed! hope you like this chapter!**

**disclaimer: I wish...**

Jack pov

I froze, my heart beating rapidly as I heard a gentle knock on the door, cautiously I approached it extending my shaking hand out I reached for the handle. 'Knock' there it was again, harder this time.

I wrapped my cold hand against the smooth surface and twisted, nothing. I tried to open the door again, but it didn't move. My breath began to grow heavy. I slid to the ground and began to sob; I couldn't help it I just wanted to be free.

Just as I was about to close my eyes I saw a blur of colours zoom across my window, I scrambled up to my feet and ran across to the window. "Anybody there" I whimpered pressing my hand against the window, suddenly the blur of colours came into focus and there right before my eyes was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, she had striking colourful feathers that shone against the white of the snow. I stood staring at the hummingbird-girl in amazement, my eyes taking in colours that I've never seen before. She gasped, her delicate hands rose to her mouth "please help me" I pleaded letting a tear roll down my cheek. She looked away from me, my hope vanished I turned away "wait" she said in a small but demanding voice.

I turned around my hope returning, igniting like a flame "what's your name?" She asked not moving any closer to the window "Jack Frost" I smiled a toothy grin. She nearly fainted right then "are you alright miss?" I asked worryingly "um I uh yes" the woman stuttered straitening herself out. Who are you and why are you here?" I asked curiously "my names Tooth" she replied.

Tooth where have I heard that name before " your that tooth fairy right?" I asked leaning closer "I didn't think you were real" I gazed at here in wonder; she looked taken aback" of course I'm real!" She snapped turning away, I shrunk back, and I didn't mean to offend her.

"Do you know why your here?" She asked turning around to face me "um no I don't actually, all I know is that the seasonal three got mad and all started telling me that I kill children with my cold! This isn't true because I love children!" I looked down at myself then looked up "I am a child for Odin's sake!" Tooth for the second time of the day gasped "oh jack how old are you?" Tooth questioned concerned

"human or spirit years?" I answered all ready dreading the question

"Human?" My breath caught in my throat "uh I'm 13" I mumbled, I don't like telling people my age it makes my sound like a kid, not that I'm complaining being a kid does have its perks like never ending fun and all that but I don't want people to pity me, that's why I kept my distance from every one, I didn't want them to see how alone and afraid I was. " pardon I didn't hear that dear" tooth said sweetly " I'm 13" I said louder, all colour drained out of her face, she muttered something under her breath, then looked at me eyes full of sorrow and took off. " wait" I cried, I didn't want to be alone any more. My ears perked up I could here two female voices on the other side of the dreaded door, I slowly walked over to the thing that is blocking my way to freedom, I was so focused on getting there that I forgot the glass on the floor, "ahhhh" I hissed I looked down to see a shard of glass wedged into my foot, accompanied by loads of blood. Quickly as I saw it, stars crowded my vision and then the blackness swallowed me whole,

Spring pov

I knocked on the door louder this time, nervous at what he would be like, I remember fighting him but it was all a black messed up blur, I looked down the corridor to try and see autumn, I couldn't see him, he's properly round the corner waiting, he's all about surprises. suddenly the door handle shook, we took a step back and held up our weapons ready for attack, and then just like it came it stopped, we sighed with relief I wasn't ready for that monster, I don't like to admit that but after all the stories that autumn had told me when I was new had said he was the most evil thing that lived amongst us!

Quiet sobbing filled my ears, I gave my sister a worried glance, looking into her hate filled eyes. "that's a foul trickster my sister, it will even mimic a child" summer spat out.

"Sister have you actually seen him yet?" I asked curiously, if one person could hold more memories than mothernature herself it would be summer. She looked at me confused for a moment " I, I can't remember, I mean I remember fighting him but it's all just one big black blur to be honest, why?" Hmm neither us remember only autumn does, "just wondering" I walked closer to the door, whispers of voices traveling through

"Ha" summer sneered. I could hear muffled voices in the room. I pressed my head closer straining to hear the words being spoken "hear that sister the devils gone insane!"

"Hush sister" I placed my finger to my mouth. I jerked back from the door at the sound of a pained scream. Quickly I took the key that north gave me from my pocket "I'm sorry sister, trickster or not it's in pain" I looked at her trying to make her understand

"You're too nice for your own nature sister" I nodded and turned the key.

Guardians

Tooth came zooming round the corner "North" she hissed

"yes tooth vhy are you here?!"

"Jack he's just a child! We protect children not lock them up!" Tooth's voice slowly rose

"what do you mean tooth that devil is a trickster!" Complained bunny

"He's a boy and the 'tricksters' name is jack by the way!" tooth left as quickly as she came.

"It's just her motherly instincts kicking in north I wouldn't worry about it" bunny said brushing aside what tooth said a minute ago.

"But he's a child no?" concern filling his big blue eyes

"An evil one to be exact!" bunny growled thinking back to the past.

"good or bad, naughty or nice ve protect children bunny have you forgotten that already" bunny looked at north in disbelief "people change bunny we should give the poor boy a chance" north stated as he put his large hand on bunny's furry shoulder.

Autumn/pitch

Autumn sprinted to pitches layer as fast as he could, annoyed that he couldn't fly the winds. Finally he reached pitches layer, he was about to enter, when a slim, tall colourless man stepped out of the shadows, "well, well what brings you here autumn?" pitch asked moving closer to the exhausted spirit.

"It's the guardians and my sisters they are starting to question who Jack Frost really is!" autumn exclaimed "brain wash them! Do something" autumn was nearly shouting in frustration, pitch just laughed "what would be the fun in that hmm?" pitch grinned showing his pointed teeth "when they find him, they'll see a poor, weak" pitch glanced at the staff in autumns hands "powerless boy" Autumn nervously coughed, not seeing where this was going "they'll take him in, earn his trust and love." Autumn still confused gave pitch a quizzical look "and then I will 'brain wash' them, whatever you call it, and poor jack would be so distraught he'll break and slowly go mad!" pitch laughed even more and autumn grinned liking this already "then Autumn that's where you come in!" pitch slowly walked towards autumn "a little nightmare told me that mothernature is quite _fond_ of you." Pitch smirked at the rising blush in autumns cheeks "you will convince her to destroy jack once and for all!" pitches voice rising at each word. Autumn nodded in agreement "now Autumn I suggest you go so no one suspects anything, take one of my nightmare horses" and with that autumn climbed onto the fearling "oh and don't forget" autumn turned to look at pitch "don't let jack have the staff." Autumn nodded and took off.

**thank you all for reading! please review if you would like more... x**


	3. Chapter 3

**i am so sorry for not updating sooner, i didnt have any idears! but here you go enjoy and review XD**

**Spring pov**

Spring gasped as she saw the pale looking boy on the floor, she rushed over to him and bent down. "Hello?" she whispered worried for the boy but petrified at the same time.

"Huh" the boy mumbled look up. Ice blue eyes meeting my gentle green ones. "Who, who are you" the boy trembled backing away from me.

"It's alright" I cooed trying to calm him down "I'm a friend" I lifted up my hands trying to be strong.

"Sister what are you doing" summer warned getting closer to me. I waved my arm in frustration.

"Look he isn't harmful. Are you?" I said looking into the boys eyes.

"No I'm not" he replied confused "why would you think I was anyway?" I sighed

"Long story" he nodded "come with me" I grabbed his arm.

"Ahhhh" the boy jerked back form my grip. Worried I turned to him.

"What's wrong" I asked. He looked at his wrist and look at me.

"I've, this is going to sound so stupid but." The boy hesitated "I've never been touched before." The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife.

"oh you poor thing" I took a step forward "here hold my hand" I stretched my hand out to his and with a slight hesitation he took it, I flinched at how cold he was but I brushed it away because nothing would beat the look of happiness on this child's face.

He giggled slightly and turned to look at me "I don't think we've introduced our self's properly. My names jack frost, short for Jackson overland frost!" he look up at me in the cutest manner I couldn't help but coo.

"Well mine in is Anna rose short for Annabel rose spring!"

He looked across at my sister "what about yours" he asked innocently. My sister sighed. She had extremely good senses at detecting if someone was evil or not so I'm guessing she finds this strange boy pure hearted.

"Well" she said crouching down to his height "my name is tiff blaze short for tiffany blaze summer!"

"You both have very pretty names!" a shadow passed over his face "I want my staff back. I can't fly without my staff or do anything!" he stomped his foot. Oh god. I thought. Autumn has a staff, I'm sure he didn't have it before the battle!

"What did it look like?" I asked

"It looked like a shepherds crook!" my breath caught in my throat

"Sister" summer asked concerned

"Oh sister, autumn has jacks staff!" I said angrily.

Summers jaw clenched shut "how dare he!"

"Who took my staff" asked an upset jack.

"Autumn did that's who" summer leaped of the bed "I'm going to!"

"Summer is quite jack is trying to tell us something!" I scolded her pointing at jack.

"I think I can remember" he whispered

"Remember what sweet heart?"

"What happened before I woke up?" Jack looked in my eyes tears rolling down his cheek, "oh it was horrible!" him wimped clinging on to me "it was like you were all possessed! All of you and the guardians!" jack sniffled a bit "but there were two people there watching."

"Can you tell us what they looked like!" summer said rushing over to jack. He paused a moment before nodding.

"Yes they were both male one with brown hair and dark skin and the other looked like a shadow I could barely see him but I knew he was there!"

"Oh god" I whispered

"Did I do something wrong" jack asked wiping away his tears.

"No, not at all" summer added quickly "it's just she's upset that our brother betrayed us that's all."

"We don't know if it's him, it can't be him" I whispered in disbelief. I knew I was lying to myself. All this time; I shook my head letting my tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Oh sister it's alright" summer said hugging me closely. She broke apart the hug looking into my eyes, let's find the guardians and tell them what has happened."

**Guardian's pov**

Everyone was startled by 3 spirits that bundled through the door. Summer and spring looking worried and the third looked overjoyed! "I can't believe it! It's actually snow! SNOW!" the boy exclaimed.

Sandy drew a question mark over his head.

"Who is this child?" asked north. Spring looked at him nervously before saying

"This is jack frost short for Jackson overland frost!" everyone stood dead still all focusing on the boy, bunny got his boomerangs out

"What were you thinking bringing the devil out here!" he hissed

"Wait!" spring shouted holding bunny back, "he's not who you think he is!"

Bunny looked at her in confusion "what do you mean I know exactly who he is! He's a child killer that's who!"

Spring sighed "that's what pitch wanted us to believe!"

"What?" bunny yelled?

"Just listen to jack okay!" spring called jack over "okay jack tell them what happened"

"Umm okay then" jack took a deep breath and told them what happened that night

"Poor boy, poor boy" north muttered in horror, it all made sense now to all the guardians the reason why they couldn't remember the battle was because of pitch1

"When I get my hands on him I swear I'm going to!" bunny hissed

"For once I agree with bunny" summer said

"Yes ve all de but first" north said turning to the sleigh "we ride"

**Jack pov**

I couldn't believe it! I'm finally getting out and plus I get to go into Santa's slay!

"No thanks I think I'll use the tunnels" the big bunny gulped.

"Nope you are coming with us!" spring said pulling the rabbits ear to the slay

"Ow ow!" the bunny repeated

I giggled out loud and ran over to the slay "this is so cool!"

"Everybody loves the slay!" north said getting in.

"Well I hope you love carrots!" (**I love this line in the film, makes me laugh all the time!) **Groaned the rabbit, everyone laughed.

"Here we go" north shouted as he yanked the rains.

Suddenly we were in the air, the wind dancing around me playfully; I laughed loudly enjoying every moment "I forgot what it felt like to fly!" I said sadly. The memory of me looking out of the window wishing to be with my friend came back to me cutting through my happiness like it was nothing other than sand.

"We're here!" north shouted

I climbed out of the slay looking around I saw all the yetis stare at me in panic "this is way to cool!" I danced around the yetis touching everything I could, "so many colours! What's this one called" I picked up an oddly coloured ball" north looked at me in confusion

"That's red" I look at it 'red' oh of course how could I of been so stupid!

"Thanks" I said running off to the doors. I heaved them open with one big push. The colours were everywhere! "This this is beautiful!" I exclaimed in joy, I felt north stand beside me.

"It is no!" he chuckled "do you want some cold chocolate?"

"What's that" I asked him he looks at me surprised

"Well we'll just have to find out wont us!" I smiled and followed him into the kitchens.

**Autumn's pov**

I raced back as fast as I could dodging spirits on the way making my life so much harder, when I finally got there it was abandoned, I cursed under my breath. I quickly ran inside and up the many flights of stairs into the one room which used to hold the winter prince. "Dam" I shrieked to no one. I took off to North's place.

When I finally reached the North Pole I dismissed the nightmare I was riding and approached the doors, flinging the yetis aside I pushed open the doors and continued into North's study "north" I greeted, suddenly I was pinned onto the door.

"Hello _brother_" hissed summer "how was your little meeting with pitch?" summer raised here fist -I could feel the blood rush from my face- and smashed down hard on my nose, I could hear a sickening crunch and screaming. It didn't take that long to figure out who was making the in human notices. It was me. Finally blackness engulfed me.


End file.
